Starstruck
by NorthernCharm
Summary: Buffy and spike are bigshot actors so are the rest of the gang when they're all called to work on a show? will these two fall for each other? and what will happen with spikes hotshot model wife drusilla rayne? dramarama ensues! ON HOLD
1. Dramarama

It was a nice evening Buffy and Spike were out for a walk to meet a couple friends at the local club the bronze, and this new director/producer for some new vampire show.

They knew the paparazzi we're trailing them when didn't they? So it was no surprise when there were a few flashes and scrambled fast talking begging for news, a few of them were touching The pair.

Spike and Buffy were keeping calm though and increasing their pace to their destination trying not to be bothered with the bothersome people. Then one of them put their hand on Buffys butt, and Spike turned around and clocked him. "If you EVER. EVER. lay a hand on her again it won't just be your dignity you'll lose."

The guy he clocked, didn't have a camera Buffy noticed he was some random dude trying to cop a feel. "c'mon Buffy" he grabbed her hand and they turned away, and walked briskly down the street, they then approached the line for the club.

Buffy and Spike walked right to the front, not bothered by the "come on" or "hey no cuttings" that we're spoken they we're V.I.P's... regulars at the Bronze and no waiting was needed. Buffy flashed the bouncer her 1000 watt smile and he nodded and let them in, "So I wonder where were supposed to meet this Lorne guy?"

"Well he said he'd be here around 7:00 and its 6:45 now so lets just grab a table and wait." Buffy Stated. So Her and Him headed towards the V.I.P section and the big bulky guy standing by the black velvet rope let them in. "Whatever you like luv." Spike grinned and then pulled out a seat at a nearby table,

Buffy did the same. They sat there for a few quietly Chatting "well Pet 'm gonna get a drink you want something?" Spike questioned. She thought for a moment _hmm I could really use some alcohol at the moment, but it wouldn't be the best to be a little tipsy in front of Lorne _"I'll have a diet Sprite, thanks." Spike nodded "No problem pet I'll be right back."

She watched him walk to the bar and bend over the counter to ask the bartender something. _god he has a nice ass WAIT NO. NO .NO I should not be thinking this I do not have feelings for Spike he's totally not my type!._

Spike turned around and did that thing where he curled his tongue beneath his teeth. _Oh my gosh turn around do not look at the Californian bad boy, think about anything other than the Californian bad boy._

She turned around in her seat to look around to try and Scope out the others who we're also planning on meeting Joss about the new T.V deal. Willow her long time friend she met in high school Xander her co-star on the set of 'The Grudge' a recent movie she'd done,

OZ Willows hunny and Fellow actor and Cordy long time frenimie it was a Few Seconds before she Spotted them and Waved them over. Xander looked up, Waved then hit Willows shoulder and pointed towards Buffy. they approached the Bulky guy and he immediately let them in. The gang got at the table the same time Spike did.

Xander looked at Buffy "So did anyone else get overly-stalked by the paparazzi more then usual tonight, cause I'm guessing its either something to do with the show, or they can smell my new cologne."

Buffy shook her head no, there was no reason to get Spike worked up again over that overly-touchy paparazzi guy. "So Will did you get the role for that movie ugh, what was it called? that Alan Chon guy is the director" Willow giggled "oh Dead man on campus yeah I got the job they're gonna phone me later in the week, I play Lucy"

"Cool Another big film for the Will-Miester!" Xander concluded, everyone gave him a few weird looks and raisings of eyebrows. Xander cleared his Throat

"So where the heck is this Lorne guy?" Xander asked. " 'unno he said he'd meet us here at 7:00 its 3 to 7 know so-" Spike began

"Hey is that him" Buffy asked, they all turned around to face the entrance of the Bronze where a fairly nicely dressed guy who resembled Mr. Whedon entered.

Willow squinted "Well it looks like him lets call him over and see "Xander stood up and Whistled really loud. Half the club turned and looked at him he pointed to Lorne who waved as the others went back to their Bronzing.

Xander sat down "So I'm guessing that's him." " 'm guessing" Spike replied. Joss approached the table "So cupcake you Mr Pratt?" Joss asked Spike "Yeah call me Spike." "So I'm also Guessing you Guys are the Rest of my soon to be fantabulus actors too."

Willow frowned he sounded sexist. "Uh- Lorne you mean guys/girls and actors/actresses right?" Lorne Smiled Yes Ms-" "I'm Willow Rosenberg." Lorne Grinned "Yes Willow that's what I meant, I'm glad you picked up on such things we need a smart woman-empowered girlie on the team"

Buffy smiled he seemed like a really nice guy. "Hello Lorne I'm Cordelia Chase and this is Xander Harris, oh and Oz" Buffy frowned Enemy today Cordy? "Hi Lorne I'm Buffy" Buffy stated. "Ahh Buffy so nice to finally meet you cupcake! I'm currently en-grossed in your latest film, you certainly are a talented actress." Cordelia Rolled her eyes.

Buffy smiled and thought to herself. hmm complementing this guys certainly getting some brownie-points "Grrrr" _what the heck was that? oh-my-gosh did Spike actually just growl? oh my god! he did he growled!_

Everyone turned to look at Spike "Dude did you just growl?" Xander asked. "Huh? what.. oh-yeah.. so what if I did?" Spike replied "uh- people don't growl its very un-civil why did you growl?" Willow Asked

Buffy just scrunched down in her seat she knew why he had growled.

"Lorne was flirting With Buffy" Spike said. that's_ it _Buffy thought that's_ totally it I'm so tired of him thinking im HIS girl we're not even dating! plus news flash Drusilla his WIFE. were just friends! i don't love him and he dosen't love me were not datable togethernessey material it just doesn't work! AND I AM NOT HIS!_

"That's it Spike I AM NOT YOUR GIRL I WILL NEVER BE YOUR GIRL I COULD NEVER BE YOUR GIRL YOU MEAN AND INCONSIDERATE AND OVER PROTECTIVE _and passionate and sexy but who needed to mention that _Buffy thought AND Lorne WASN'T EVEN FLIRTING NEWSFLASH LORNE DOSENT ROLL THAT WAY HELLO IT'S CALLED BEING NICE YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOMETIME AND NEWSFLASH SPIKE YOUR HAPPILY MARRIED GOD! . SPIKE I COULD NEVER BE YOUR GIRL YOUR BENIETH ME."

And with that she grabbed her bag and strode out of the club. leaving shocked patrons behind her. Spike sniffled and let a sob escape. _no I'm not gonna cry there's no reason to cry were just friends and you haven't loved her for the past 4 years. beneath her ill show her beneath her. 6 bloody feet beneath her._

Spike fisted his hands, grabbed his duster and fled the Bronze without another word. After a few awkward beats Lorne Spoke "Well.. that was interesting... um there's not much use talking to only some of you and I can see there's a whole crap-load of drama between them." he pointed towards the bronzes entrance.

"So I think we will just discuss this the following Monday at my Office, I had planned on having a nice relaxing night getting to know one another of you guys but I guess not.. if you guys could inform them of that, it would be great" Lorne said he passed Willow a Card, "that's my office contact info"

Cordelia spoke "Well I'm not doing it.. I mean i don't even like them" Willow rolled her eyes "thanks Lorne I'll be sure to tell Buffy I'm her Best friend and it kinda looks like she'll need one of those tonight." Willow stated.

"And ill go talk to Spike he looks like he's gonna do something incredibly stupid anyway and i just love to watch that." Xander Said with a huge grin on his face.

"Great!" Lorne said "Good luck with that you two hope you can help them, well guess I'll be off See you All Monday morning 11:00 sharp" Lorne Chuckled "Night you Four"

"Night" they all replied in usion. They watched Joss retreating form. "So Guess me and Willow will head out try to fix these knuckle-headed-drama-queens" Xander said.

"Whatever have fun with that imma go find me some hot Californian boy ass to dance with and maybe order a round" Cordy replied. Xander scoffed and left. Oz walked up to Willow "I'll see you back at the house okay babe?" "okay I'm just gonna find Buffy and have a chat with her she looked really pissed"

Willow sighed she never would understand that girl. "okay have fun with that Cordy, c'mon Xander we have some work to do."

Xander followed Willow out of the V.I.P section, past the dance floor and out into the night to find the two thick headed idiots before they did something worse.


	2. joyride

Xander caught up with Spike and grabbed his shoulder "Hey man what the hecks going on?" Spike turned around and gave Xander a death stare, "You saw what the bird did in there made a compete fool of me I mean I didn't even do anything." Xander shrugged his shoulders

"Well its not like you love her or anything so everything will be fine in the morning" Spike looked down "oh no. no. no. no. dude...YOUR IN LOVE WITH BUFFY C'OMON!" Spike looked at Xander "whats wrong with that" Spike questioned "oh nothing really except shes Hollywoods top actress and your a small town boy with next to no movies or productions under your belt oh and the little detail that YOUR MARRIED" Xander and Spike continued walking

"So whats that got to do with anything? it's about personality" Spike stated "mhmmmm sure it is spike. common dude you and I both know its about way more than that in Hollywood plus Drusilla Rayne would have both your asses." Xander snapped back

"Yeah I know, but Buffy's not like that I know she isn't I've known her for 5 years and shes the nicest sweetest prettiest feistiest bitchiest...well you get the picture. Plus No problem I'll just dump the bitch" Spike answered "Man Spike you got it BAD you gotta talk to her before she hates you" Spike nodded "your right thanks man" and he began to run off

Xander ran after him "Spike man stop!" Spike turned around "wha' " he questioned "dude she's pissed and so are you if you go talk to her you'll both end up blowing up and you'll do something or say something you'll regret" Xander stated

"Your right 'Xand' Better let the bird cool off before I try to reason with her" Xander nodded "so man you up for a round back at the Bronze I'm buying" Spike pondered it "well... since your buying I guess" Spike smirked and Xander patted him on the back and they started walking back to the bronze

XxXxXxX

"Arghhh he is the most insensitive jerk...no no ass hole ever!" Buffy screamed as she turned and kicked a nearby dumpster which in turn made her fall back and break the heel off her shoe "oh that's just fucking great" Buffy threw her purse to the ground and reached down and unbuckled her heels and tied them to each other "Buffy! Buffy wait up" Willow shouted

Buffy turned "oh..hey Willow" "looks like you need some help" Willow pointed to her discarded shows "yeah before the paparazzi find me" Willow giggled "here Buffy I have some back in my car if you don't mind walking across the gross street to get there" Buffy laughed

"Anythings better than this" Buffy bent over and picked up her purse placed it under her arm and grabbed the shoes and tossed them into the dumpster that started all the trouble I_ts like it knew, stupid shoe eating trash can thingy. B_uffy scowled and followed Willow to her '69 Camaro

"nice ride girl" Buffy stated "ha ha thanks Buffy I'm a sucked for the classics" "hmm never thought of you as a car kinda girl" Buffy said "yup" Willow said she put her key into the passengers side and opened the door and motioned for Buffy to get in.

Buffy did as Willow walked to the Back of the car and unlocked the trunk looking for her extra sneakers she keeps in there for emergency s such as these.

"Aha!" Willow shouted as she found the Nikes "found them" Willow shouted she slammed the trunk and walked over to the drivers side, unlocked it and hopped in, "here" Willow passed the sneakers to Buffy "thanks dunno what'd I do without you Will" "hmm fall off the earth and die?"

a moment passed "so whats up with you and Spike?" Buffy groaned "nothing" Buffy blushed Willow gave her a disbelieving look "oh nope can't lie to me like that we've been besties since high school I know when your dishonest"

Buffy rolled her eyes "he's an ass hole who occasionally is nice to me and he's overprotective and we hang out once in a blue moon" Buffy answered "girl you like him" Buffys draw dropped "so do not Wills there is no feelings for the bleached boy whatsoever now can you drive me home PLEASE?"

Willow started the car and revved it a bit "mhmm whatever BTW your pants are on fire" Buffy's eyes bulged then she gave a weird look to Willow. Willow just shrugged, put the car in 1st and punched the clutch in, then they we're off.

"Girl IF you do like him or even if you don't you gotta talk to him and straighten things out, either way" Buffy nodded and as Willow approached a intersection Buffy spotted two black Chevy avalanches trailing them, Buffy rolled her eyes "Ugh more wolves Will can I please stay at your place tonight I don't wanna deal with the paparazzi tonight" Buffy pleaded with puppy dog eyes

Willow smiled "sure Buffy" and they continued on their way

XxXxXxX

Spike sat at the bronze with Xander, Xander nursed what was his 2nd beer while spike gulped his 5th and was waving the bartender down for more "dude don't you think you had enough" "hey shut up whelp i can hold my own, unlike some sissys who can only have one beer and drop like a fly"

Xander gave him a who? look and spike just raised his eyebrow and shook head, and went back to his random ramblings to the bartender about the terrible quality of beer at his establishment, now this bartender was a pretty big guy who looked like he was getting pretty pissed pretty fast.

The bartender bent over the counter to talk to Xander "I think you should take your friend home think he's had enough" "I think your right buddy" Spike hiccoughed then smashed his head on the counter only to have his head fly back up in search for Xander "Xander man? Xander where are you?" "behind you dude I think we gotta go don't want you to have a hangover in the morning with your talk with Buffy and all"

"you know I think your right" Spike stood up and ran out to Xanders car Giggling along the way Xander rolled his eyes and dropped a 50$ on the counter for the bartender and followed Spike out Xander clicked a button and his jeep doors unlocked

Spike hopped in followed by Xander "you knoww whoss reellly prettyyy" Spike slurred his words "Buffy?" Xander answered knowing that what Spike was looking for "Buffy Buffy Buffy" Spike shook his head "buffysssss suchhh a Bitch!" Spike yelled they reached an intersection and kept on going until they reached a stop light and pulled up next to a Camaro, Spike unrolled his window and started screaming out it random shit "BUFFY SUMMERS IS A COMPLETE BITCH" "WOOOOOO" Spike yelled

the window of the Camaro rolled down and all hell broke loose "Spike what the hell?" Buffy shouted Spike looked at Xander "Shit!" Xander yelled and he put the petal to the metal.

XXXXX

"Spike dude what the hell that was Buffy and Willow you yelled that at." Xander shouted at Spike "Don't really care bitch needs to know it" Spike slurred "Okay dude I'm taking you to my place and your staying there until your out of the drunken-sailor- and into the hangover-pounding-end-of-the-world-headache stage."

"but Xandeerrrrrrr" Spike whined "ah ah ah no butts Xander is not Butt monkey" Spike gave him a weird look and was about to open his mouth again when Xander spoke "Okay Spike seriously shut up" Spike pouted

Then whipped out his cellphone and starting punching away at buttons, texting. "whatcha doing Spike..?" Xander questioned "texting Buffy" Spike replied "DUDE what part of Leave her alone for the night you've fucked up too much already don't you understand"

"Obviously all of it MOM" Spike replied "okay that's it Spike! GIMMIE THE CELLPHONE" Xander reached for the phone and steered with his left elbow.

"No SOD off." Spike yelled "Give me the phone Spike" Xander lunged for the phone and swiped it out of Spikes hands Shoving it into his coat pocket and grabbing ahold of the wheel whipping the car back into the right lane almost coming head-on to a 18-wheeler.

"See see what you did! we almost freaking died Just sit in the corner of the seat by your lonesome and don't talk to me alright?" ... "alright?" Xander glanced over to look at Spike whose head was against the window passed out "thank god."

XxXxXxX

"What the hell?" Buffy questioned as someone shouted out of the car beside them at the red light Willow looked over at her wide eyed as the car sped off "who was that?" Buffy asked "uh it was some.. erm co-workers from that new movie" heh heh she laughed nervously

"Uh-kay so Wills Chinese or pizza for dinner?" Buffy asked suspiciously "Uhh doesn't matter I'm okay with whatever you want" Willow answered nervously "Great! cause I'm in the mood for Chinese" Willow smiled "cool so a girls night at my house woo hoo!"

Buffy gave Willow a weird look "seriously whoo hooing? aren't we a bit old for that?" "nope! not in my book" Willow stated Buffy giggled "Aww Wills you always cheer me up and get my mind off certain bleached blonde pain in my ass subjects, which me talking about now is putting me back on and god now I remember." Buffy folded her arms across her chest and slid down in her seat pouting.

"mhmm sure cause that's a topic you so don't like Buff" Buffy death stared Willow and her voice became high and angry clearly in denial "I SO DO NOT! like Spike I don't know why everyone says that when I clearly don't like a guy whose... whose British! and Blonde with blue eyes and is super annoying and is overprotective and hello! he is so not attractive I mean has he even heard of the 20th century or..or fashion for that matter!"

Willow looked at her with disbelief "Sure Buffy..sure." "Willow I do not love Spike" "no ones accusing you Buffy" "sure sounds like it" Buffy muttered as they reached Willows Apartment, parked and ran up the stairwell Willow grabbed her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door,

throwing her purse on the counter and pointing towards the phone "I'd call the Chinese food place now cause it'll take em awhile to make and I'm starving" "okay they delivering or do you feel like making another trip out?" Buffy asked "uh deliver I am not going back out tonight" "OK" Buffy picked up the phone and dialled the number while Willow went into her bedroom to change

"hi can i get 2 orders of chowmein, doufou double steamed, sweet and sour pork with extra sauce, chicken balls in sweet and sour sauce, fried rice and 4 egg-rolls?" "mhmm, okay and how much will that be?" Buffy paused "alright and can I get that delivered to 456 College drive apartment number 3 yeah...the name is Summers"

"Willow! Food will be here in about an hour" "okay I'm just changing" Willow pulled on her jogging pants and pulled open the door walked down the hallway and found Buffy in the living room texting. "so wanna give each other Manis and pedis?" Buffy asked "sure haha could use a nice mani" Willow smirked and went to find her bin of nail-polish and stuff."

XxXxXxX

Xander pulled into his Driveway and got out of the car groaning when he remembered Spike was passed out in the passengers seat Xander opened the passengers door and slapped Spike "Spike?" "common man wake up" no response. Xander smiled his goofy smile and ran to the back of the house, he came running like a bullet back around with the garden hose in hand full spray and pulled spike out of the car and sprayed him till Spike sat up sputtering and spitting

"WHAT. THE. BLEEDING 'ELL. IS GOING ON?" Spike yelled as he was sprayed full force with water "Xander what the fuck man?" Spike wiped off his face with his sleeve which was also wet and Xander fell backwards onto the grass laughing, as he fell he slid backwards down the grass hill and skidded to a stop groaning ahhahahahhahahahahah Spike laughed his ass off "you stupid whelp"

Spike ran to the hose and sprayed Xander who coughed and sputtered and rolled to lay on his belly while Spike laughed and went to the driveway, and picked up the keys Xander had dropped running to the door and unlocking it and entering the house locking the door behind him. only to scream and run out when Xanders doberman Bared his teeth and chased him

AHH "Xander man what the hell?" "Call em off call em off" Spike yelled as he ran to Xanders nearby parked truck and jumped in the box

-TBC Cliffhangers got you down? Hungry for more drama, and perhaps a hint of Spuffy goodness? Try the new REVIEW, proven to increase the update speed by over 100%!


	3. Up in here Up in there

Xander laughed "Down Merritt down boy!" Merritt ran over to Xander who walked over to his leash and tied him up. Spike laughed "Really man..?Really Merritt?" Spike hopped out of the back of the truck and followed Xander inside.

They barely got inside when Spike ran to the sink and Threw up Xander groaned "common man i just shined the taps up this morning!" Xander walked into the kitchen as Spike ran the tap to clean the sink out.

Spike wiped his forehead "Man can i crash on your couch for the night?" "Sure dude I was planning on that scenario in the first place. "great..." Spike walked to the Couch and literally crashed leaving Xander to clean up his mess. He sighed, reached under the cupboard and grabbed the bleach and a sponge. "This is gonna be a long night..."

"wait. Hold on. I'd a dude dudes don't scrub things." Xander turned the tap off put the plug in and poured the bleach in. "there done time for much needed beddy-bye-time. Xander dropped the sponge and walked to his room.

XxXxXxX

Willow brought the tub of nail polish out into the living room with a pair of pj bottoms and a tank top on top of it. "I brought you something comfier to change into" "Thanks will!" "welcome you go change while i pick out what colour your gonna paint my toosies!" Buffy smiled and grabbed the Pj's heading to the bathroom.

Buffys Phone vibrated on the coffee table Willow reached over to see what was up. It was a subscribed service transferred to her phone via text. And there was a picture of Spike holding Buffys hand and punching some guy out. With a heading under it. 'Small town actor in for big time drama' _great Buffys gonna love this. _Willow heard the bathroom door unlock and she called Buffy "Buff you gotta see this" "What?" Willow handed Buffy her phone.

Buffy rolled her eyes and sat down "Great. The paparazzi strikes again." "I'd say..when did this happen Buffy?" Buffy sighed "A little while before you guys arrived we we're on our way to the Bronze and the paparazzi showed up and got a little touchy-feeley Spike stepped in and stopped this totally creep no big." "right.." Willow answered

"So what colour did you pick out?" Buffy asked evasively. Pink and Mint. "Ooh pretty Oz is gonna love this..speaking of Oz where is he?" Buffy questioned "Oh I texted him a little earlier and told him me and you needed a little girl time so he said it was no problem he had to talk to Devon and that he'd just stay there and catch a ride with him to the studio tomorrow morning. "Studio?" Buffy questioned

"oh that's right! Lorne wants us all to Meet him tomorrow at 11:00 To go over some stuff." "Okay cool" Buffy answered as she rummaged through all the polish. She picked out a blood red and a white.

"Can you do like mani tips for me?" Buffy asked "Sure I am the master of tips!"

Buffy laughed as she reached for the Pink polish "swing your feet up here" Buffy stated as she patted her lap. "yes ma'am" Willow giggled. And Obediently swung her feet up onto Buffys lap. She grabbed her Iphone and put some music on.

"there we got the jams going" 'Not afraid by Eminem' Blasted as Buffy was painting willows big toe. And soon after the rest. By the time she was done 'I'm in Miami' By LMFAO played. There was a knock at the door and Willow looked at Buffy "Foods here Buffy can you get it my toes are a bit well wet. There's a 50 on the table you can pay him with" "Kay"

Willow Grabbed her Iphone and texted Xander the link with the picture with Buffy and Spike. With a little worried smiley. She heard a 'thank-you' and the door closing while the smell of pizza wafted in. "Ooh yummy." Buffy set the pizza on the table and grabbed the remote. "the Voice is on we are soo watching it." Willow Smiled mouth stuffed full of pizza while a hardly legible sound came out "sufret"

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Willow nodded.

XxXxXxX

Spike layed on the couch twiddling his thumbs and trying to fall asleep but his thoughts went to a small blonde as par usual. Then his phone vibrated he grabbed it and groaned "Shit" he mumbled _Dru is gonna freak when she sees this the big daddy's gonna get on the phone and yell at him about how he should not be scalivanting around while his precious daughter sits at home alone...while she is actually fucking the pool boy._

His phone buzzed again and he looked at the Id. It was Dru. Spike groaned rubbed his eyes and rejected the call. Then he threw his phone across the room and it landed in an armchair. Spike rubbed his eyes again and rolled over hoping to get some shut-eye. A few minutes later he was sound asleep.

Xander was in the middle of a great dream regarding two nurses and whip-cream when a buzzing noise rudely awoke him he jumped up and rubbed the drool off his face as he grabbed his phone off the side-table he unlocked his blackberry curve and opened his latest text.

It was from willow it was some link to a news site. Xander shrugged and clicked it to reveal a picure of two certain blondes. Xander smacked his forehead and looked up at the sky "Really Willow really? You woke me up for this shit." Xander put his phone back down and went back to sleep.

Cliffhangers got you down? Hungry for more drama, and perhaps a hint of Spuffy goodness? Try the new REVIEW, proven to increase the update speed by over 100%!


End file.
